True feelings
by Sadako22
Summary: perasaan lucy ternyata terbagi antara dua orang! LucyxNatsu NatsuxLisanna GrayxLucy   Review please XD


_Hey minnaa~_

_This is my new story about LuxGray but I've made about Lisanna and Natsu_

_I hope you like it X)_

* * *

><p>Setelah Edolas Arc, Lisanna kembali ke Fairy Tail earthland – guild yang paling dia sayangi, berkumpul kembali dengan kakaknya – Mirajane dan Elfman. Semua penyihir Fairy Tail bersuka atas kembalinya Lisanna, sampai – sampai mereka membuatkan pesta untuk menyambut kembalinya Lisanna.<p>

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Natsu?" Gadis berambut pirang mendatangi Natsu – pria berambut pink itu di salah satu meja di guild. "Hah, apa..?" Ucap Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Lucy heran, mata coklatnya melihat Natsu, "Kau kenapa..? Sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya!" Ucapnya sambil duduk di samping Natsu. Pria berambut pink itu hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu melihat ke arah Lisanna – gadis berambut putih pendek itu yang sedang bersama Mirajane.

"Aku.." Lanjutnya. "Lucy! Apa yang harus kuberikan pada Lisanna?" Serunya tiba – tiba sambil melihat ke Lucy yang kaget. "Ma-maksudmu.. hadiah?" Kata Lucy sambil tetap melihat ke Natsu. Pria berambut pink itu mengangguk dengan pandangan serius, tetapi pipinya memerah.

Gadis pirang itu melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Kau sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, bukan? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku..?" Ucapnya pelan, tapi tetap berusaha agar _hanya_ Natsu yang mendengarnya. Natsu mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengacak – acak rambutnya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang gadis suka, Lucy. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku! Ayolah_.._ Bantu aku!" Katanya dengan muka yang semakin memerah dibanding sebelumnya.

_Aku ingin membantumu, tapi.._ Lucy sibuk dengan pikirannya, tidak menghiraukan Natsu yang panik itu. Gray dan Erza yang baru tiba dari misi melihat sikap mereka berdua, lalu terheran – heran. "Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Erza pada pria berambut hitam di sampingnya. "Entahlah." Jawabnya dan berjalan menuju Lucy dan Natsu.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal – kesal melihat keakraban Lucy dan Natsu tentunya. Lucy dan Natsu melihat Gray di hadapan mereka, "Ah, itu, Na-.." Natsu langsung mendekap mulut Lucy dengan wajah yang benar – benar panik. "Tidak ada apa – apa, pria mesum!" Balasnya kesal. Gray yang mendengar itu pun menjadi kesal, "Apa katamu!"

Saat mereka berdua mulai bertengkar, tiba – tiba seorang gadis mendatangi mereka, dan berhasil membuat Natsu diam. "Kalian! Tetap sama seperti dulu ya, tidak bisa akur! Hihi.." Kata Lisanna setengah marah dan geli melihat Gray dan Natsu bertengkar.

Lucy melihat mereka bertiga, dan menundukkan kepalanya. '_Tetap sama seperti dulu'.. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, ya.._ "Lucy, kenapa?" Erza mendatangi Lucy yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa - apa, hanya sedikit lelah.." Jawab Lucy sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku.. ingin istirahat sebentar ya.."

* * *

><p>"Lucy, sedang apa kau di sini?" Lucy kaget mendengar seseorang menyapanya – saat dia sedang mendinginkan kepalanya di danau dekat rumah sewaannya. "Ah, Gray. Aku hanya istirahat sebentar."<p>

Gray menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku baru saja mau ke rumahmu memberikan titipan Erza." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue keju. "Dia bilang kalau kau terlihat tidak fit, jadi dia menyuruhku mengantar ini padamu." Lucy tersenyum dan menerima kue itu. "Kau sendirian, Gray?" Tanya gadis pirang itu.

Gray menganggukkan kepalanya. "Natsu sedang pergi, jadi Erza menyuruhku ke sini."

Mata coklat Lucy melihat ke Gray, "Pergi..? Kemana?" Tanyanya sedikit kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya Natsu pergi sendiri – tanpa mengajak Lucy ataupun Gray.

"Entahlah, dia pergi dengan Mira." DEG. Lucy terdiam, pikirannya melayang jauh. _Jadi dia pergi dengan Lisanna..? ..Harusnya aku ikut senang karena Natsu kembali dengan orang yang dia sayang..Tapi kenapa.. _"Lucy? Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Gray khawatir.

Lucy mengangguk perlahan, menahan hatinya yang sakit mendengar kabar dari Gray. "Aku baik – baik saja.." Katanya sambil mencoba tersenyum – tapi tidak sejalan dengan mata coklatnya yang meneteskan air sehingga membasahi pipinya.

Gray panik, "Lucy! Ka – kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Atau-.." Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak! Aku tidak apa – apa! Mataku hanya kelilipan." Katanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke rumahnya. Gray hanya terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya – lalu mengejar Lucy.

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa menangis, sih? Pasti sekarang Gray kebingungan, Lucy! Tapi aku tidak sanggup menahannya.._ Lucy duduk di depan pintu rumahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya – menangis dengan suara yang pelan agar tidak terdengar orang lain. _Seharusnya aku senang Lisanna dan Natsu bersama kembali, tapi aku tidak sanggup.. Rasanya berat sekali melihat orang yang kusayang dengan orang lain.._ Gadis pirang itu berkali – kali mengusap air matanya, tapi tidak berhenti juga. "Kau.. masih menangis?"

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya – melihat pria berambut hitam yang menemaninya tadi di depannya. Gray melihat mata Lucy yang membengkak dan merah, lalu menghampirinya. "Kau bisa cerita padaku, Lucy." Katanya dengan tenang, lalu duduk di sampingnya – berharap Lucy menceritakan penyebab dia menangis.

"Aku.." Ucap Lucy dengan suara parau. "Aku tidak tahu.." Lanjutnya. Gray tetap duduk diam – mendengarkan Lucy bercerita. "Melihat Natsu dan Lisanna, membuat dadaku sakit.." Ucapnya sambil menangis. "Dan sekarang saat tahu kalau mereka memang saling menyayangi, aku semakin tidak tahu harus bagaimana.." Gadis pirang itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Gray yang mendengar itu tidak kaget. _Aku tahu kau menyayangi Natsu, dan aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Lucy. Karena aku selalu merasakannya saat melihat keakraban kalian berdua._ Pikiran Gray menjawab setiap keluhan Lucy – tetapi dia tetap diam mendengarkan cerita gadis itu.

"Dan saat mendengar mereka pergi bersama.. Semua perasaan yang kutahan selama ini meledak, hingga aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.." Ucapnya sambil terisak – isak. "Maaf, aku-.." Lucy yang tadinya menangis tiba – tiba terdiam karena Gray yang tiba – tiba memeluknya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya simpel, dan mengelus kepala Lucy. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, karena aku juga merasakannya." Lucy yang mendengar itu terdiam, lalu melihat Gray. "Kau sama seperti aku..?" _Gray juga.. punya orang yang dia sayang..?_ Gray mengangguk dan menatap mata coklat Lucy yang memerah karena menangis.

"Setiap melihat kau dan Natsu, aku selalu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini." Katanya singkat – tapi berhasil membuat Lucy terdiam dan pipinya memerah. _Gray.. maksud kata – katamu.._

* * *

><p>"Natsu, kita pergi kemana..?" Lisanna kebingungan saat Natsu menghampirinya siang tadi, lalu mengajaknya pergi – tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. "Ikuti saja aku!" Kata Natsu gugup.<p>

Mereka berjalan menuju hutan – dimana mereka menemukan telur Happy dulu. Lisanna melihat sekitar hutan itu, lalu semakin bingung. "Kenapa kita ke sini..? Ini tempat kita menemukan, Happy, bukan?" Tanyanya bingung sambil tersenyum. Natsu menyeringai dan tetap berjalan. "Aku rindu tempat ini.." Ucap Lisanna sambil melihat sekeliling hutan itu. Sejenak pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, dimana Natsu dan dia masih kecil, bagaimana akrabnya mereka berdua, dan bagaimana sedihnya saat dia terdampar di edolas – tanpa Natsu.

"Lisanna? Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu dan menghampiri Lisanna yang tadinya terhenti tiba – tiba karena sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Tidak, tidak apa – apa.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng Natsu. "Baiklah, jadi kau akan membawaku kemana?"

Natsu yang kaget dan malu saat digandeng Lisanna menunjuk sebuah pohon besar, dimana mereka _membesarkan_ teluar Happy hingga menetas. "Oh!" Lisanna berlari kecil ke pohon itu. "Aku merindukan tempat ini! Kau masih ingat ya, Natsu..?" Tanyanya dengan senang dan duduk di bawah pohon itu. Natsu tersenyum dan menghampiri gadis berambut putih itu.

"Aku sebelumnya sangat bingung mau memberikan apa padamu.." Kata Natsu sambil duduk disamping Lisanna. "Semua memberikan pesta untuk menyambutmu, tapi aku merasa itu belum cukup. Aku kebingungan dan akhirnya aku ingat tempat ini.." Lanjutnya. Lisanna tersenyum dan tetap mendengarkan cerita Natsu.

"Kau tahu, ini hadiah paling indah.. Kau ingat tempat ini saja aku sudah sangat senang, karena ini tempat kenangan kita berdua, kan?" Ucap Lisanna tersenyum geli dan melihat ke sebuah lubang besar di bawah pohon tempat mereka duduk itu. "Tapi mungkin kau tidak ingat tentang janji kita.." Lanjutnya tersenyum kecil.

Natsu menoleh – melihat Lisanna. "Tentu saja aku ingat! Aku ingat kata – katamu di tempat ini, _semuanya_!" Katanya sambil mendekap Lisanna. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku saat mengetahui kalau kau sudah meninggal, kan? Aku benar – benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat kau tidak lagi di sini, Lisanna." Ucapnya tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Lisanna.

Gadis berambut putih itu terkejut dan memeluk pria berambut pink itu. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.. Aku kesepian saat tak ada kau di edolas, Natsu.. Dan sekarang aku sudah di sini, dan kau mempunyai orang yang berharga untukmu , kan?" Ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"Orang yang berharga?" Tanya Natsu bingung dan melihat Lisanna. "Lucy. Kau menyayanginya, kan?" Lisanna menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Natsu yang mendengar itu mengacak rambut Lisanna, "Dia memang berharga, temanku yang paling berharga.." Lisanna yang mendengar itu semakin bingung. "Teman? Tapi kalian terlihat cocok sebagai pasangan!" Serunya.

Pria berambut pink itu menyeringai, "Dia temanku, Lisanna! Kami tidak seperti yang terlihat." Ucapnya. Lisanna merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat di dadanya, dan tersenyum, "Begitu ya.." Natsu mengangguk lalu mendekap kepala Lisanna, "Lagipula aku masih ingat janji kita di sini."

Lisanna kaget dan menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Kau ingat..?"

"Tentu saja! Lagipula hanya kau satu – satunya orang yang paling kusayang, bodoh!" Katanya dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat. Lisanna yang mendegar itu tertawa dan pipinya pun memerah. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Natsu.." Ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Natsu – sehingga membuat Natsu tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"_Setiap melihat kau dan Natsu, aku selalu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini." Katanya singkat – tapi berhasil membuat Lucy terdiam dan pipinya memerah. _Gray.. maksud kata – katamu.._ "A – apa yang kau bicarakan, Gray..?" Mata biru tuanya menatap mata coklat gadis itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Lucy!"_

-Flashback End-

Kata – kata Gray kemarin berhasil membuat Lucy tidak tidur. _Aku harus bagaimana.. Aku menyayangi Natsu.. Tapi.._ Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke dapur – membuat secangkir cokelat panas agar membuat pikirannya tenang. _Tenang, Lucy.. Bisa saja itu hanya agar aku sedikit tenang.._ Ucapnya memotivasi diri sendiri. "Tapi.. Entah kenapa aku senang mendengarnya.." Bisiknya.

Tak lama kemudian dia melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang tamu, "Aku harus ke guild sekarang. Mungkin cerita pada Cana bisa membuat perasaanku sedikit lega.." Ucapnya sambil berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

Sesampai di guild, Lucy melihat Cana yang sedang berbincang – bincang dengan Macao. "Cana.. Anu, boleh aku.. meminta bantuanmu sebentar?" Bisiknya pada gadis berambut coklat itu. Cana tersenyum lalu menggandeng Lucy, "Tentu. Ada apa, Lucy?" Lucy menceritakan semua yang dia alami dengan detil, sehingga membuat Cana terkejut.

"Oke, Lucy.." Katanya sambil mengambil kartu – kartunya. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya perasaanmu bukan tertuju pada Natsu.." Lucy yang medengar itu langsung spontan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cana. "A-apa maksudmu..?"

Cana tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau sekarang patah hati karena Lisanna dan Natsu bersama kembali, dan lebih parahnya mereka pacaran sekarang." Gadis pirang itu semakin terkejut, "APA?" Ucapnya spontan menarik tangan Cana. "B-benarkah itu..?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan ramalan tarotnya. "Benar, Lucy." Lalu dia mengambil satu kartu sebagai hasil ramalannya. "Cobalah tanya perasaanmu, karna menurut ramalanku, takdirmu sudah di depan mata." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai, dan berjalan ke arah Macao kembali. _Depan mata..? Gray..? M- masa.._

"Lucy, kau baik – baik saja?" Seseorang tiba – tiba menghampiri gadis pirang itu, sehingga membuatnya menoleh dengan ekspresi gugup. "Ah, iya, Natsu. Aku baik – baik saja.." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu!" Ucap Natsu sambil menggandeng Lisanna. _Tidak, jangan beritahu aku..!_ Lucy memandang mereka berdua. "Aku dan Lisanna sudah kembali bersama!" Natsu menyeringai lebar dengan pipi memerah. Lucy merasakan hantaman yang keras di dadanya sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas – dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

-o-

"Ngh.." Gadis pirang itu membuka matanya, dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Ini.. dimana..?"

"Lucy! Kau sudah sadar!" Pria berambut hitam yang tadinya disampingnya memeluknya dengan erat. "Gray..? Ke-kenapa aku di sini..?" Lucy panik dan gugup di pelukan Gray.

"Kau pingsan sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan Natsu. Dia harus kuberi pelajaran!" Gray bangkit berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. "He-hentikan!" Lucy memeluk pinggang Gray, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu tidak pergi. "Aku tidak apa – apa sekarang.." Ucapnya pelan.

Gray menghela nafas lalu duduk kembali di samping tempat Lucy berbaring. Kedua mata biru-tuanya melihat gadis pirang itu yang sedang menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Lucy.. Bagaimana pera-.." Belum lagi Gray menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "S- stop.. Aku.. Aku bingung.. Aku tidak tahu.. A-.." Gray yang mendengar itu langsung mendorong tangan Lucy dan melihat ke arah lain, "Kau benar – benar menyayangi Natsu sampai begini..?"

Lucy melihat ekspresi wajah Gray yang putus asa, lalu menarik tangannya, "Bukan! Bukan tentang Natsu, bodoh!" Ucapnya spontan.

"Aku bingung dan gugup sekarang karena aku memikirkanmu! Mungkin tadi aku memang _shock_ mendengar pernyataan Natsu, dan mungkin aku bukan gadis yang baik karena tidak tegas pada perasaanku, tapi aku tersadar kalau ada orang yang benar – benar menyayangiku dan.." Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya dan memegang wajahnya yang memanas.

"Dan apa, Lucy..?" Tanya Gray penasaran. "D- d-.. Dan yang kusayang.. Ini.. Ini berbeda dengan yang kurasakan pada Natsu.. Ini.. membuatku sulit bernafas.." Ucap gadis itu pelan dengan wajah yang benar – benar memerah. Gray yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Lucy. "Kau mengatakan ini bukan karena kasihan atau sebagai pelarian,kan?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu, kau bahkan sudah membuatku tak bisa tidur karena kata – katamu kemarin!" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Bagus.." Kata Gray semakin memeluk erat gadis pirang itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis.."

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dalam pelukan Gray. "Terima kasih, Gray.." _Aku harus berterima kasih pada Cana karena telah menyadarkanku.._


End file.
